All of His Teachings
by shadoweddrm
Summary: Anko is stuck in a difficult position. She's fourteen and she's about to become a man's next pleasure. Rated for sexual content. Due to requests from reviewers, CAPTER TWO IS NOW UP! Chapter two is not in the same time period...it happens later...
1. All Lessons Come

All of His Teachings

_Okay, I don't own the characters of Naruto, but I hope that you enjoy this… somewhat disturbing story!!!_

Anko looked at him, not knowing what to think of this strange new place. The room was dark, and she couldn't see anything. He smiled at her, his face slightly kind, looking as though he was up to something. He rubbed a hand across her cheek, smiling at her.

"Anko, how would you like for me to teach you something?" he asked, smiling. She nodded, and his smile only widened.

He grabbed her, and pushed her out of the room gently. Walking down the hall, she followed him like a chick follows the mother duck. He stopped at a door and opened it, allowing her to enter before he closed and locked the door. It was pitch black, the lights nonexistent, and as she walked forward, she tripped on something. She landed on something that felt like a bed, and terror raced through her mind.

"I think that I would like to change my mind," she stuttered, but he was already behind her.

"Oh, but it's too late for that, Anko. You should know that by now."

His hands gripped her, and pulled her up. He walked around the bed that had tripped her, and placed her onto it. His mouth was next to her ear, and he stated, "If you wish to keep your life, you won't struggle. Consider this a part of your training, Anko."

She was still as she heard a rustle. Her shoes were pulled off gently, and then his hands grabbed the skirt around her waist roughly. She felt him pull it down past her ankles, and she gasped as he pulled her shirt over her shoulders. He pressed her against his skin as he pulled her undergarments off of her body.

"So, Anko, are you ready to learn?" he mused, turning her to face him.

"No, I don't want to do this, not until I'm older!" she cried. He brought a hand up that caressed her cheek.

She shivered under his touch, and he smiled. Bringing his lips up, he caressed her own, pulling her against himself tightly. His tongue darted into her mouth when she gasped for air, and he danced it around with hers. A single light was now lit in the room, but she was unable to see most of his features.

"Let's begin our lesson, shall we?" he hissed into her ear, throwing her onto the sheets.

She squirmed to escape, but he pressed her into the mattress further, positioning himself between her legs. She tried to kick out, but his knees were on her thighs. Anko tried to move her arms out of his grasp for one good punch to ruin his ambitions.

He moved one hand to her throat and pressed down, constricting her air stream. She gasped for breath, and he finally let her neck go. Tears streamed down her face as she desperately attempted to keep this part of herself that she only wanted to give away to one man.

Anko gasped as he stroked her thighs with his hands, loosening them. She attempted to use her hands to get out of the situation, but found them held there by something that she was unable to see. His hands were now caressing the insides of her thighs, fingers delicate, yet rough.

His lips found hers, and he kissed her again, moving his hands to her breasts. She tried to move her head away, but he had an iron grip on her lips with his own. Finally, he released her lips, and moved his mouth down her neck, causing shivers to ripple down her spine.

He rested his lips over hers again, making her squirm beneath his body. He bit down on her lip, and her squirming lessened. Smirking, he pushed her legs farther apart, and she kicked out, protesting against losing her innocence.

"Anko, answer me truthfully. Are you able to become fertile?" he purred.

"N-no sir, I am not." She whispered, knowing what he was going to do, hating him for it.

"Well, then I guess that I can teach you the rest of the lesson, Anko."

He pressed down on her chest, and lifted her hips higher into the air. She tried to free herself, but her body wouldn't listen to her commands. He positioned himself over her fourteen-year-old self, and then he brought himself forward, pushing into the inner reaches of her stomach. She gasped at the pain, and he pulled out briefly.

Suddenly, he drove himself in repeatedly. After a half an hour, her muscles tightened, and she screamed in pain. Tears flooded Anko's cheeks, and before she lost consciousness, she whispered, "Orochimaru."

_I hope this wasn't too descriptive, as I never wrote anything like this before, and I will not be writing anything like this anytime soon. Anyway, please review! I want to hear your ideas about this writing!!!_


	2. The Beginning of the End

_Okay, to all of my reviewers…THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR WONDERFUL SUPPORT!!!!! YOU HAVE MADE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE!!! Therefore, I have decided to write a second chapter, but this one might not be as descriptive…Anyway… Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!!! I just own the story line!!!_

The Beginning of the End:

It was relatively cold in Konoha. The leaves were slowly dancing in the wind, falling from the branches of the trees in a swirl of light. All was quiet in the streets, until a solitary figure, dango in hand, walked past the gates, her eyes peeled for the slightest movement. Footsteps that left no noise in their wake walked along the path, following the dream, seemingly in a trance.

She stopped as the air grew thicker. The curse mark on her neck throbbed, and she knew what was coming. A pair of amber eyes glinted in the trees, and yet she stood completely still, watching, waiting. She knew that they were coming closer, but she dared not think of what was to come. He had summoned her, given her a choice, and she had come of her own free will.

_Stupid! Why did you have to be so obedient? Couldn't you have left well enough alone?_

The voice inside of her mind was suddenly snuffed out as she blocked her thoughts of doubt from her mind. The only thing that mattered now was staying alive, and she knew what the price would be. The curse mark suddenly sent piercing pain through her body, and she winced, her knees buckling. She had only been this weak once before, and she had regretted that weakness every day.

She felt someone grasp her arms gently, holding her weight. Anko didn't need to look to see who had rescued her, she already knew. He picked her up, and carried her off into the night. The last thing she remembered before the curse mark took its toll was his reptilian gaze fixed upon her.

She groaned as she woke up, still feeling her body being held tightly against something. He gazed at her, and a smirk spread across his lips. Anko knew from the breeze that wafted across her skin that she was naked, and the fact that she could feel EVERYTHING on him told her that he was too.

"You remember our last lesson, don't you?"

She melted at his purr, nodding her head, just barely. He smiled as he noticed her eyes close lightly, and brought his lips brushing against hers. Her eyes opened to just slits, and she relaxed, squirming on the hard ground to find a comfortable position.

His tongue flicked out and parted her lips, his (surprisingly warm) hands rubbing the insides of her hips as they had ten years before. She wiggled, trying to find where she could get the best position, in case he was suddenly eager to finish what he started.

His lips moved away from hers. He saw a small glint of fear in her eyes, and he whispered, "This is a surprise, Anko. Last time you didn't want me anywhere near that, and now you want me to go there so soon?" His giggle sent chills down her spine, a warmth cascading through her lower body.

"You know as well as I do that I've grown a bit, and that what I want is different from ten years ago. If you really wanted to drag me here, just to tease me, then you should have killed me when it was all said and done LAST time."

Fingers brushed over her breasts, finding them to be hard. He smiled and rubbed her cheek. "Ah, but are you sure you're ready for this?"

"You're the one who knows so much about when people are ready. You tell me."

He maneuvered his hips, and pushed himself in, hearing the delighted giggle from her as he did so. His mouth sank over hers, as she timed her rhythm to match his. Her moans were silenced in the kisses that they delivered, his hands running over her body, feeling what hadn't been there ten years ago, finding ways to get her to speed up, or to slow down. Only the piercing jab of her teeth biting into his lip in pain and the clenching of her hips stopped him from exploring her innards further, and he sighed, a few more getting in before her nails dug into his back, her eyes clenched tightly shut.

He sighed and pulled out, holding her trembling form tightly against himself. She fell quickly into sleep out of sheer exhaustion, he following shortly behind her. There they slept- sensei and pupil, united inside of her unsuspecting form.

She stayed for a few days, the pleasure flooding her mind. They ate, they slept, they loved. Anko knew that if she went with him, she would be considered a rogue shinobi, but wasn't this just as bad as leaving Konoha? Bile filled her throat, and she raced out of the cave, falling into the nearest bush and vomiting.

Hands caressed her stomach and her breasts, causing the now-familiar warmth to spread through her body. A cloth was held out to her, and she used it to wipe her mouth clean. His hands grasped her stomach and helped her to lurch to her feet.

"Orochimaru."

"Yes, Anko?"

She coughed, following him back to the cave. He placed her on his lap, entering her body again, a process she had grown used to. The sweet warmth flooded her senses as she replied. They continued, his lips brushing her breasts every so often, her joyful giggles interrupting the silence. He pushed into her, quickening his pace every so often, while she met him as quickly every time.

At last her hips clenched again, and he purred, "You were saying, Anko?"

She gasped, and whispered, "I think we may have a problem."

His lips brushed her neck, and he asked, "Oh? And what might that be?"

"I… I don't know. But… you don't think… I could be PREGNANT, do you?"

Orochimaru didn't respond. He just stood and dressed, handing her clothes to her swiftly. She dressed and grasped his shoulders lightly. Her brown eyes were pleading.

Sighing, he embraced her, his kiss overcoming her senses. She pushed away, and had just enough time to turn before she vomited, her body swaying. It was night, and the new moon left all dark. He walked her to the pool in the back of the cave, and undressed her quickly, letting her slide into the cool water.

"It's- a distinct possibility. We HAVE been here for two weeks."

--------------

Anko woke up in her apartment. The sunlight flooded through the windows, and she groaned at the pain in her stomach. That man had left his mark, and she had been given orders- by him- if it turned out that she was, indeed pregnant. It had been a month, and she had been given an appointment with Tsunade the day before. A quick rap on the door brought Anko to her feet, and she walked over to the door, opening it. Tsunade stepped inside and closed the door quickly, locking it behind herself.

"I need you to tell me what happened those two weeks while you were missing." Tsunade's voice was urgent, and Anko stumbled backwards.

"Why?" She was suddenly frightened, afraid of what Tsunade was about to tell her, yet anxious at the same time.

"Because, Anko…because- you're with child."

_I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the first one. It was a bit longer, and it combined some of the ideas posted by my reviewers! Once again, thank you for supporting me! I really appreciate it! I'm thinking about adding another chapter after this...or maybe to start a fanfic BASED on this...but you'll have to tell me for yourselves. You all deserved this chapter, because your dedication to my story fueled my thoughts, and your encouragment gave me the inspiration I needed to write this chapter. So, my reviewers, this one's for you!! _

_--shadoweddrm--_


End file.
